


Встречательная запиханка им. Ю. Плисецкого

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Ksunel



Series: Кумысный челлендж [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, sns au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksunel/pseuds/Ksunel
Summary: Рецепт блюда из командного фанфика"Рукожоп"Отдельная благодарность верной читательнице StellaDelMare, которая подала такую замечательную идею
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Кумысный челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж





	Встречательная запиханка им. Ю. Плисецкого

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепт блюда из командного фанфика ["Рукожоп"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandomKumys2020_lvl2_midi/works/25597393)  
> Отдельная благодарность верной читательнице StellaDelMare, которая подала такую замечательную идею

После того как Отабек вернулся в Казахстан, они возобновили ежедневные (точнее будет сказать — еженочные) разговоры по скайпу. Однако теперь эти разговоры несли в себе изрядную нотку горечи, потому что видеть лицо самого дорогого тебе человека, но не иметь возможности к нему прикоснуться, было подобно пытке.

С другой стороны, предвкушение грядущей встречи будоражило кровь и горячило щеки похлеще самого крепкого алкоголя.

В какой-то момент Отабек неожиданно попросил Юру прислать ему рецепт картофельной запеканки, той самой, которая была приготовлена на «встречательный ужин» в последний его приезд.

— Зачем тебе? — удивился Юра.

— Хочу научиться ее готовить до того момента, как ты прилетишь в гости.

— Пф-ф-ф-ф-ф-ф… Да что там учиться? Берёшь картоху, фарш, хуяк-хуяк и готово.

Отабек негромко рассмеялся. Он лежал на кровати, подперев голову рукой, внимательно наблюдая за Юркой.

— Вот с момента «берёшь картоху» надо бы немного поподробнее. И «хуяк-хуяк» в деталях бы. Пожалуйста?

Юра вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Будет тебе поподробнее. С картинками. А теперь вали спать, у тебя четвертый час уже.

— Спасибо. Юр?..

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

Кажется, пылающие Юркины щеки можно было разглядеть даже из космоса.

***

Спустя пару дней ватсап Отабека буквально-таки взорвался от количества сообщений. Юра не особо утруждал себя тем, чтобы вместить рецепт в одно-два сообщения — нет, зачем? Это не про Юру.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/c3/7G0OAevH_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/66/FK177P3o_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/37/ZkHzBU49_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3d/e8/jJAHzxGY_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/c3/LWnW4EQY_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6e/41/HZsHml3y_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/5c/zAHJBzu8_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/33/Q37DQclW_o.jpg)


End file.
